


All Year Long

by capirony



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capirony/pseuds/capirony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was to write a story spanning four seasons so I took the idea and made it shorter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Year Long

**Author's Note:**

> its lame i know im not even sorry. this pair needs more fics and if im going to do it all then so be it. (i wrote this in like two hours so if its garbage that is why)

**Winter**

He breathes out, watching the swirling puff of smoke as it curls up and away into the crisp morning air. It’s early, too early, but he’s up nonetheless and so is Ray, neither of them very happy about it. They’re headed off to work and Ray is visibly mumbling a string of curses from inside his car while Ryan scrapes the morning frost off the windshield. It’s quiet and it’s cold, but Ryan felt good.

“Okay, we can see, can we go already?” Ray asks impatiently from inside the car. He’s muffled and it makes Ryan want to laugh, but he agrees. After throwing the windshield scraper back into the trunk, he clambers in, rubbing his hands together in front of the hot vent in an attempt to warm up his numbed fingers. Ray is bouncing his legs in effort to keep warm as well but it’s probably failing, Ryan thinks. Ryan has just accepted the fact that his pants are frozen and soon his legs shall be as well. 

They talk casually on the drive there and at one point their gloved hands meet on the shifter in a small show of affection and a small attempt at sharing warmth. The car warms up soon enough, but Ryan still curses the morning air and the fact that his steering wheel refuses to heat up with the rest of the car.

When they get past the gates and park in the lot, the reluctantly get out of Ryan’s car, both internally groaning at having to get back into the cold for the few minutes it will take them to get inside their building. Ray hustles around to Ryan’s side of the car as soon as he’s out and before he can ask whats up, Ray is holding his hand and pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of his lips. 

“Let’s have a good day today, yeah?”

Ryan smiles and in response, kisses the younger man back, “Let’s just hope it’ll be warmer when it’s time to go home.”

“Yeah, like that’ll happen,” Ray laughs and they head inside, hand in hand. 

**Spring**

Ryan watches the rain pour from the safety of his living room, the pitter patter mixed with the gentle clacking of buttons almost succeeding at calming his thudding heart. He was never one to like thunderstorms and lightning generally scared the shit out of him. Don’t get him wrong, he loved the science aspect of it, but actually experiencing it? Not his thing. He jumps as the sudden faraway sound of thunder resonates in the cozy apartment building.

“You doing okay?” Ray asks from his desk. He’s been playing some sort of indie game since before the rain started to fall and Ryan didn't really want to drag him out of it for something as silly as comfort. When Ryan looks up at him, he’s looking back, chocolate eyes concerned and bright. The look on his face must be awful because Ray actually turns off his game and walks over to join Ryan on the couch after as little as a moment.

Or at least that’s what Ryan thought he was doing.

Instead, he disappears for a few minutes down the hall (he makes loud clattering sounds in the kitchen for a good minute and a half) and when he comes back, it’s with a blanket and two mugs. Ryan sighs, a soft smile spreading across his face as he gratefully accepts the mug intended for him.

Ray seats himself beside Ryan, their closeness bringing immediate comfort to the older man, the blanket tucked around them helping significantly as well. Ray leans against Ryan’s side and Ryan returns the gesture. They’re cozy and warm and Ryan can barely hear the thunder anymore.

“It’s funny that you’re afraid of lightning,” Ray says offhandedly. Ryan scoffs a hurt “thanks” and Ray backpedals fast, “I mean not funny, more like, ironic? I don’t know.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Ryan groans, taking a sip of the warm beverage.

“It’s okay though, you've got me!” The younger man makes an exaggerated gesture at himself with his thumb and Ryan laughs, “I’ll save you from the nasty lightning”

“My hero,” Ryan deadpans and Ray laughs.

When beverages are finished off and the storm gets considerably closer, they retreat to their bedroom where Ray holds Ryan close to his chest as the older man shakes. He covers his ears and whispers assurance to him until the storm passes. It’s something Ryan will never forget, but definitely something he will look forward to when the next storm hits.

**Summer**

“If you don’t take your shirt off you are going to have the _worst_ tan, Ryan,” Ray laughs, the sun in his eyes. 

Ryan frowns. The beach seems awfully crowded and he isn't really in the mood to get shirtless in front of them all. He isn’t ashamed of his body, heck he thinks he looks pretty damn good (so does Ray), but he just isn't in the mood for it. He was all for it fifteen minutes ago when they decided to know, but now that he’s here, he’s not so sure. 

But he didn't want to get a farmers tan either.

“Come on, Ryan, the longer you sit here, the less sun we’ll have to swim in.”

“It’s the middle of summer, I’m sure the sun will be here all day long.”

Ray sighs, glaring down at Ryan who is staring forward sort of shell shock, refusing to leave the drivers seat of his car. Ray is all ready to go, glasses off and shirt abandoned, standing beside the open door. They were just here for a quick swim in the lake and then they were going to meet the rest of their team for dinner at around five. They only had a few hours to kill and this was all Ray’s idea (surprisingly) which made Ryan suddenly defiant.

After a few more minutes of stubborn silence, Ryan sighs and finally breaks, looking up at Ray. He was pulling that dumb puppy dog face and Ryan suddenly couldn't argue any longer. “Fuck it,” he said, getting out and taking his shirt off, tossing it in the car behind him and clipping his spare car key to the inside of his shorts, Ray bouncing around excitedly behind him.

“Race you!” Ray calls and then he’s running and Ryan wants to smack him but then he runs after him anyway. They’re probably making a scene and they probably look like a sight, but he doesn't care. All he cares about in that moment is racing after Ray and beating him.

He manages to make it to the water at the same time as Ray much to his dismay, but they’re both laughing and splashing each other and it’s fun. Ryan is glad he went, all insecurities behind him, locked in the car with his tee.

They swim around for a bit and splash each other like teenagers do in the movies and all too soon it’s hours later they’re tired and they want to go home. It was a good trip overall, they even kissed a few times in front of disapproving mothers which made Ryan laugh loudly every time he spotted one.

And if they got to the dinner a little bit late because of it, then so what?

**Fall**

He sneezes and he curses the world for the suddenly bitter weather. Ray seems to be enjoying himself though and that’s really all that matters to him (but seriously, his cold can go fuck itself). Ray is wearing one of Ryan’s sweaters and it’s a bit big on him but it really looks good, the scarf around his neck matching perfectly and only looking slightly out of place on the boy who only ever wears shorts and hoodies. Ryan likes this season quite a lot (most of the time) and he vows to enjoy it as much as he can before the real cold (real for Texas standards) starts settling in. 

They went on a walk around the park, something neither of them really thought they’d ever do. Generally a good evening with the two of them was spent playing video games or just fucking about doing nothing, not something this. But, now that they were seated on a bench off the trail they were on, Ryan could really appreciate the aesthetic. It was beautiful outside, oranges and yellows and browns as far as the eye can see, leaves blowing about, in their hair and at their feet, the few stragglers left on the branches hanging on for dear life. The streets around the park were mostly deserted and it left a nice feeling to the place; it felt like a park and not a road show.

Ryan had an arm slung around Ray who also seemed to be taking in the breathtaking sight at that moment. His arm tight around the other, he turned his head and looked at the younger man beside him, wondering aloud how he ever got so lucky. Ray visibly blushed at the comment telling him to “shut the fuck up and look at the trees” in an attempt to turn the attention away from him. 

In response, Ryan pressed his cold lips to the younger man’s cheek, relishing in the warmth coming from him. The park was active people-wise and the sounds of nature were overwhelming, but Ryan couldn't mistake the soft spoken words Ray decided to throw out at that moment. He smiled, leaning his forehead against his lover and holding him close with the arm around his shoulders.

“I love you, too.” he whispered.


End file.
